Birth of a Star!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley get her record-deal and Lilly help her to pick a name for her pop-star alter-ego.
1. Hannah, what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set in an alternate reality that is different from the main reality, but there's also many things that are similar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of a Star!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart sat on her bed in the Stewart family's beach-house in Malibu. A week ago she'd been to an audition at some record-company and now she was waiting for an answer to see if she would get a record-deal or not.**

"Miley, I've got some great news for ya!" her dad called from downstairs.

A smile spread across Miley's face and she got up from her bed and ran downstairs. She didn't know what it was, but she sure knew what she wanted this to be about.

"It has to be about me gettin' a record-deal...it has to be!" she said to herself.

When she came downstairs her dad, Robby Ray Stewart smiled at her.

"Tell me, daddy!" Miley couldn't wait to find out what the great news was. "Is it...?"

"The record-company called. You've got yourself your own record-deal, bud!"

Miley's heart went wild. She was so happy. This had been her dream for a long time and now it was real.

"Yeay, yeay, yeay!" the young girl screamed while jumping up and down in happiness.

"I knew you'd make it, bud!" her dad said and gave Miley a hug. "I need to tell Lilly!"

Miley ran back up to her room and grabbed her cell phone on the nightstand. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend that she was going to record her own album.

"Lilly speaking!"

"Hi Lilly, it's Miley!"

"Hi, Miley!"

"You know that I went on this audition for a big record-company last week..."

"Yeah...?" Lilly asked.

"I did it!" "I got a record-deal, Lilly!" Miley said in a loud clear voice.

"Cool, I'm on my way over! See ya!" Lilly said before she hung up.

Miley ran back downstairs. She was so happy that she didn't notice Jackson who was on his way up to his room. She almost knocked him down.

"What's the hurry, Miles?"

"Sorry Jackson, can't talk right now..."

Robby Ray was reading an e-mail from the record-company. "Ya know that it aint goin' to be easy to go to regular school and have normal friends if this goes the way you want to, right?" he said when he saw Miley coming down the stairs.

"Daddy say what?"

"If you become a famous pop-star you're goin' to be noticed wherever you go!"

Miley looked at her dad. She hadn't thought about that before.

"To be a star isn't easy." Robby Ray said.

"I don't wanna lose Lilly and Oliver!"

"I know, but it's gonna be difficult to keep your friendship with both of them if become a famous pop-star."

Miley didn't know what to say. A small tear fell from her eye.

"If you become a star photographers are gonna be after you more or less 24/7, bud!" Robby said as he sat down next to his daughter.

"What about school?"

"Ya know, bud. You can always be home-schooled."

"No, dad. I wanna go to school like a normal kid." Miley said, and began to cry.

"Hang on there, bud. I think I know how to deal with this problem."

Miley tried to hold back her tears. "How?"

"You could create an alter-ego. Your alter-ego would be the pop-star while Miley could go on being a normal kid with normal friends."

"Dad, that's just...perfect!" Miley said, now happy again.

At that very moment Lilly flew in through the door on her skateboard. "And Truscott is in the house!"

"Hi Lils!"

"Congratulations, Miley!" Lilly said as she took off her helmet and put up her skateboard against the wall by the door.

"Thanks, Lilly!"

Suddenly Lilly noticed the messy look of Miley's make-up caused by her tears. "Eh... Have you been crying?" she asked and put her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now."

A moment later the two girls were on the floor in Miley's room.

"This could make me a pop-star, Lilly." Miley said to her blonde friend.

"That's great!"

"There's only one little problem though..."

"What?"

"I need to create some kind of alter-ego. Otherwise I can't go to normal school anymore and hang out with you and Oliver."

"That shouldn't be that hard."

"Any suggestions?"

"Remember that book my mom read to us about the girl who found a magical dog?" asked Lilly.

"Of course, I love that book!"

"And that means you'll be..." said Lilly, waiting for Miley to say the rest.

"Bibbie the dog?" said Miley with that are you crazy-look she always had when Lilly said something weird.

"No, not the dog's name!"

First Miley seemed even more confused, then she knew what Lilly was talking about.

"Ah, I'm Hannah!" said Miley when she remembered the name of the girl in the book.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Wait, I need a last name too!"

"What about Hannah Banana?"

"I'm _**not **_Hannah Banana!"

"Hannah Tropicana?"

"Weird, but better!" said Miley and rolled her eyes.

"Hannah Savannah?"

"Why would I wanna be Hannah Savannah?"

"Sorry, my bad!" said Lilly and looked at her friend right in front of her.

"It's okey!" said Miley, who started to giggle.

"Maybe you could be Hannah Rowena..."

"No kids would want to buy a CD by someone called Hannah Rowena!"

"Hannah Bandanna?"

"Have ya ever seen me wearin' a bandanna?"

"No...!"

Lilly was deep in thought for a moment. Then she said "What about Hannah Montana?"

Miley smiled. "I love it!"

Miley and Lilly did a happy-dance.

Later at dinner Miley told her dad the name she had picked for her alter-ego.

"I'm gonna be Hannah Montana!"

"That's a great name, bud!"

"Thanks, Lilly suggested it to me!"

"Now you need new clothes and a wig to make Hannah look different from Miley!"

"Okey!"

"We'll stop by 'Wig City' tomorrow when I pick you up after school."

"I wrote a new song for ya today!"

"What's it called?"

"Best of Both Worlds!" said Robby Ray.

"I wanna hear it! I go get Lucky Lulu!"

Miley ran over and to the guitars on the podium. She grabbed her dad's Gibson 'Doves in Flight' guitar and handed it to Robby.

"Ready, bud?"

"Ready!" said a very excited Miley.

"Here we go!"

Robby Ray starts to play and sing. After the song he puts down his guitar and ask his daughter "What ya think, bud?"

"I love it! The best you've written!"

"I wrote it just for you, bud!" said Robby and made the puppy dog-face.

"Thanks dad!" said Miley and gave her dad a big hug.

"Oh no, dad's little girl is goin' at it again!" It was Jackson who just returned home from his date with a girl named Sandy.

"Your date went really bad again, stupid disappointment to the entire Stewart-family?"

"Yes, it did, don't wanna talk about it, okey?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Jerkson!"

Jackson gave Miley an angry look and went up to his room.

Robby Ray looked towards his son. "Thinkin' about how I am, how could the boy become so...weird?"

"At least you got one kid who'll always love you!"

"Who?"

"Me, dad!"

"My little girl's growin' up so fast!"

"Daddy, I'm always goin' to be your little girl."

A few hours later a very happy Miley went to bed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only...Hannah Montana!" she said using her hairbrush as a michrophone. She did a few cool dance-moves in front of the mirror.

The next morning Miley was still happy about her record-deal when she came down the stairs ready for school.

"Morning, bud!"

"Morning dad!"

"Have you told Oliver about the Hannah-thing?"

"No and I'm not going to either!"

"Why?"

"Because he would tell everyone that Hannah is Miley!"

"If that's the way you want it, we're not gonna tell him!"

"Thanks, daddy!"

Miley grabbed her book bag and ran out to meet Lilly on the way to school.


	2. Wig City!

**Miley and her dad are in the car on their way to the wig-store known as 'Wig City'.**

"How was school today, bud?"

"It was okey..."

"Okey? Not even really okey?" Robby asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was picked last for the football-team, again!"

"Let's talk about something else!"

"You're smart, dad!" said Miley with her sarcastic voice.

"Ya know what they say: Sometimes even the old horse can win the race!"

Miley didn't say anything, but her eyes said "You're weird, dad!"

Soon they arrive at the wig-store. Miley has a big smile on her face as she walks into the store. Robby was very happy to see his daughter so excited.

Miley started to look for a wig that would look nice and cool for Hannah Montana.

"Maybe this one would be cool..." said Miley trying out a blonde super-curly Marie Antoinette-wig.

"No, no!" said a short black female security-guard who work in the store.

Miley try out a black punk-wig and once again the security-guard says "No no!"

Miley try out a long black Jamaica-wig. The security-guard pull the wig right of Miley's head. Soon she's back with a blonde long wig for Miley.

Miley is very happy. "I love it!" said Miley while looking at herself in the mirror.

At that moment Robby Ray shows up wearing a blonde afro-wig and a fake mustache.

Robby looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like aunt Pearl when she came home from the beauty-shop!"

The security-guard clearly doesn't like Robby's choice of wig. "I guess you're the dad..."

Miley thinks her dad look weird, but doesn't tell him.

"Don't worry! I gonna help him later!" said the security-guard to Miley about Robby's wig and mustache.

A few hours later after a visit to a clothing-store, Miley and Robby are back home.

Miley is looking at all the new clothes she'll be using as Hannah. "These outfits are so cool, dad!"

"You'll look great, bud!"

"I know!"

"I gotta show these to Lilly!"

"Slow down a little, Mile!"

"You're right, dad!"

"Tomorrow's gonna be your first day as Hannah Montana!"

"Eh...?" Miley didn't know what her dad was talking about.

"We've got a meeting with a producer from the record-company at 11.30. One mr Richard van Horn."

"What if they don't like the Hannah-look?"

"I wouldn't even worry about that! Everything's gonna be allright, bud!"

"How do ya know?"

"There are things a dad just know! I know the sun's gonna come up tomorrow. And I know that uncle Earl aren't gonna be an underwear-model in this lifetime!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Everything's gonna be okey!"


	3. Lola LaFonda!

**Miley is dressed as Hannah Montana and is ready to go to the studio to meet her producer.**

"I'm ready to go, dad!"

"Good, let's go!"

When they arrive at the studio they meet Richard van Horn and his daughter Traci.

"Hi, I'm mr Richard van Horn! Nice to see you!"

"I'm Robby Stewart and this is my daughter Miley!"

"We've got a special request..." says Robby to mr van Horn.

Mr van Horn doesn't look happy. "What is that?"

"That my daughter can record her music as her alter-ego so she can have a regular life too!"

"That's okey! What's the name of the alter-ego?"

"It's Hannah Montana!" says Miley.

"Okey! Hannah Montana it is!"

Richard van Horn show Robby Ray and Miley to his office. "This way!"

"You seem cool." says Traci to Miley in a nasal voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

Traci look at Miley as if Miley were an enemy. "I've got a deviated septum!"

"Sorry!"

Later that day Miley and Lilly are in Miley's room.

"I wanna be with you through all this, Miley!" says Lilly.

Miley is a little surprised to hear Lilly say this. "If people see Lilly hangin' out with Hannah Montana they might figure out that _**I'm **_Hannah!"

"I could create an alter-ego too!"

"Such as what?"

"How about Lucy LaFonda?"

"No, that's not very nice!"

"Linda LaFonda?"

"Try Lola!"

"Lola..." Lilly thinks about it for a moment and then says "Lola. I like that!"

"You could be Lola LaFonda, Hannah's best friend."

"Okey! I'm Lola LaFonda!"

"So what should Lola look like?"

"I was thinking about long cherry-red hair and punk-clothing!"

"Okey, that's nice!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!"


	4. First song and Oliver is a weird boy!

**Miley and Lilly are walking down the hallway at the recording-studio dressed as Hannah and Lola.**

"This is gonna be so cool, Lola! I get to record the first song for the Hannah-album!"

"Oh, yeah! Lola's right here with you, Hannah!"

"Thanks, miss Lola!"

"You're the best friend I ever had, ever!"

"Yes I am!"

Hannah and Lola enter the recording-room where Robby Ray is waiting for them along with mr van Horn and another man.

"Ready, bud?" Robby ask his daughter.

"Yeah!" she answers.

"We're all set and ready to go. Take your place miss Montana." says mr van Horn and gestures towards the microphone.

"Okey!"

Hannah takes her place behind the microphone and the sound-technician activates the pre-recorded music. Hannah smiles and begin to sing.

Lola sit down on the chair next to Robby and listen to Hannah singing 'Best of Both Worlds'.

A few minutes later the song is recorded and Hannah walks up her dad with a big smile on her face. "That was so fun, dad!"

"You were great, Miles!"

"Lola, did you like the song?"

"Yeah, that song was awesome, Hannah!"

"Okey everyone! That's it! Well done, Hannah!" says mr van Horn.

"Thanks sir!"

Later the same day at the beach Oliver is at Rico's waiting for Miley and Lilly.

"You haven't touched your burger!" says Rico, but Oliver doesn't seem to hear him.

Miley and Lilly comes walking towards their friend talking and laughing.

Oliver sees them and put his right hand in the air. "Over here!"

"Hi Oliver!" says both Miley and Lilly.

Oliver look at them. "Where did you go after school today?" he ask.

"We went shopping..." Miley answers.

"Yeah, we wanted to get new clothes and shoes and things like that!" says Lilly.

"Oh really?" says Oliver. "I called you, your phones weren't on!"

"Oh really...? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Miley! I'm sure!"

"Aw, is Ollie mad at me?"

"You could at least keep your phone on so I don't have to worry!"

Miley is surprised and confused. "You were worried about me?"

"Eh, yeah..." Oliver is trying to come up with something good to say. "I was worried about you _**and **_Lilly. You're my friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Ollie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, is Ollie mad at Miley again?"

"No and yes, Miley!"

"You sound like husband and wife." says Lilly to her two friends.

"Ewww, I would never be in love with Oliver!"

"Excuse me? I'm that disgusting to you?"

"No, Oliver! You're a cool guy and very good friend, but I'm not hot for ya!"

"Sure about that, Miley?"

"Lilly, I'm **NOT **in love with Ollie!"

"I told you not to call me that, remember?"

"Sorry, Oliver!"

"Sure that you're not in love with Oliver?"

"Yes! I'm **NOT **in love with Ollie! Eh, Oliver...!"

"I think you are, Miley!"

"Girl who held Ollie's hand in pre-school say what?"

"That was pre-school, Miley!"

"Are you sure that you aren't the one who's in love with Ollie, Lilly?"

"I'm **NOT **in love with Ollie!"

"Don't call me Ollie! That's what you'd call a six-year-old, okey?"

"Is little Ollie mad at his friends?" says both Miley and Lilly.

"Not funny!"

"Oh, come on, Oliver ya know that we're just kidding with ya!"

"I didn't think it was very funny, Miley!"

"Don't be such a bitch about it Oliver!"

"I'm not the bitch around here!"

"Okey, enough fighting about stupid things. Let's go to my house and watch a movie." Miley tells her friends.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

"Not another romantic comedy with Ashton Kutcher!"

"Oliver, what's wrong with Ashton Kutcher?"

"The guy's so fake!"

"He is not fake!"

"Yes, Lilly! He _**is **_fake!"

"Oliver, I told you not to be a bitch!"

"What about Orlando Bloom? Is he okey to you?"

"Lilly, don't tell me that you actually like that one?"

"Oliver, I do like him. What's wrong about that?"

"You don't wanna know, so I'm not gonna tell you!"

"You're a weird boy, Oliver! You love soap operas, but hate romantic comedies?"

"I don't love those!" says Oliver in anger.

"Aw, you do love them!" says Miley in a melodic voice. "Ollie _**loooooves**_ his little soap operas!"

"I agree with Miley on this one. You _**are **_a weird boy, Oliver"

"Aw, how cute! Ollie _**loooooves**_ his little soap operas!"

"No, I don't, Miley!"

The three of them stay silent for the rest of the walk to Miley's house.

"Here we are! Movie-time!" says Miley as they enter the living room.

"Oliver, get us snacks!" Lilly says looking over at a not very happy Oliver.

"Sure, Lilly! Whatever you say!"

Miley and Lilly begin to search the Stewart-family's DVD-collection as Robby Ray enter from the deck.

"Hi everybody!" Robby says when he notice Miley and Lilly.

Miley looks at her dad. "I don't know how to say this. You're more than welcome to... pull your fat butt out of here!"

"Don't worry about me, bud! I'm gonna be out on the deck reading the latest issue of 'Racing News'. That's how a man spend his afternoon!"

"You really miss race car-season, don't ya dad?"

"There's only those stupid dance-shows on TV at this time of the year!" says Robby while turning around and walking back out on the deck.

"Oliver should spend some time with your dad. That might help him be more like a guy." says Lilly.

"I can hear you!" says Oliver from the kitchen.

"Oh, we're sorry, Oliver!" says Miley.

"And here we go again with the destruction of my man-spirit!"

"What man-spirit, Oliver? You're a guy who watch soap operas, you don't have a girlfriend and your best friends are girls!"

"I'm still a man, Miley!"

"Maybe Ollie is gay..." says Lilly.

"I'm so **NOT **gay!"

"Okey, if you say so!"

"Smokin' Oken is God's gift to the women!" says Oliver as he opens a bag of potato-chips.

"And why doesn't the Smokin' Oken have a girlfriend then?" Miley ask.

"I just haven't found a girl who's worth my attention yet."

"Do you think we'll be happy with that lame excuse, Ollie?"

"That's the best I got for you right now, miss Miley Stewart!"

"Yeah, Ollie is a real macho-man! Every girl's wet dream!" says Miley with her sarcastic voice.

"Thanks, nice to hear!" says Oliver with his own sarcastic voice.

"That wasn't really true, you know!"

"I know!"

"Oh, really?"


	5. Oliver is a man!

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver are on the couch in the Stewart-family's living room and has just finished watching the new Ashton Kutcher-movie.**

Oliver's stuffing his mouth with candy and ice-cream while trying to hide the fact that he is not having a good time.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Miley ask Oliver.

"The way you talked about me earlier made me feel like I was no more than a bag of shit to you!" Oliver answers. "You called me a bitch, said I was gay, said that I love soap operas, made fun of my man-spirit and things like that!"

"We're sorry, Oliver!"

"And Lilly?"

"I'm sorry too!"

"Thanks, Lilly!"

"We didn't wanna hurt your..." Miley held back for a few seconds as she searched for the right word. "Man-spirit. It's just that you're not a regular guy."

"What?"

"You wear guy-clothes, like hockey, skateboarding and surfing, but you also watch soap operas and hang out with two girls all the time."

"You two are my friends and about the soap opera-thing..." says Oliver. "I only watch them with my grandma to make her happy."

"We know, Oliver! Thanks for being there for us when we need you!" says Miley.

"Yeah, you're not a bad boy, Oliver!" Lilly added.

"Thanks, nice to know that I'm more than a bag of, you-know-what to you!"

"Of course, Ollie! Eh, Oliver!"

"It's okey, Lilly! You guys can call me Ollie now, but not in public, okey?"

"Deal, we don't wanna damage your dear man-spirit!" said Miley with a smile on her face.

"Deal, I'm not gonna call you Ollie in front of the whole school or something like that!" said Lilly, now smiling too.

"Thanks, you're the best friends a guy like me could ever have!"

"Yes, we are!" said both Miley and Lilly at the same time.

"So we're all friends again?"

"Of course, Ollie!"

"Thanks!"


	6. Smokin' Oken!

**Miley enters through the doors at Seaview Middle School.**

"Hi, Miley!" It's Lilly that appears in front of Miley.

"Hi, Lils!"

"I really liked our movie-time yesterday!"

"Yeah, but Oliver did not..."

"True, but we gave his man-spirit back in the end."

"Yeah, I wonder why he was so mad at us..."

"Me too! Oliver's never like that with us!"

"Hi there guys!" says a happy female voice. Miley turn around to see Saint Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah!"

"Hi, Miley!"

"Have you seen Oliver?" Miley ask Sarah.

"No."

"I know where Oliver is!" says Lilly.

"Where?"

"He is still at home! His mom called this morning and told me that Oliver would be a little late!"

An hour later as Miley and Lilly come out from biology-class they are very surprised to see Oliver walking down the corridor dressed in a tuxedo.

"Sweet niblets! Is that really Oliver?" says Miley who can't believe that what she sees is true.

"It's him allright, but I almost can't believe it either!" says Lilly while looking at Oliver.

Oliver sees his two friends and walk over to them. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Oliver! Why do look like you're about to get married?"

"It's the new better Smokin' Oken, baby!" says Oliver with his best James Bond-voice.

"New yes, but I'm not sure about the better...!"

"Lilly, you like the new me, right?"

"Eh, it's a little to much, Oliver..."

"No, this is perfect! This is what girls love! I'm a romantic hottie! I'm sure I've found myself a girlfriend by the end of the day!"

"Over dressed guy-friend say what?"

"Why can't you just admit that I've found the perfect thing here?"

Suddenly Amber and Ashley appears. "So Oken, who are you getting married to? Farm-girl or skater-bitch?" says Amber.

"None of them! We're friends! Don't make fun of people like that!" says Oliver and points his fist at Amber.

"Whatever, Oken!" says Amber as she and Ashley walk away.

Both Miley and Lilly are surprised to see Oliver stand up to Amber like man instead of being confused and weird like he usually is.

"Oliver, that was really cool...!" says Miley.

Miley's words make Oliver very happy. "Thanks, Miley! I told you this was the new me!"

"Seems like Ollie became a man over night!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Don't call me Ollie! We're in school, remember?"

"Sorry..."

"Okey, I have to go now! There's a lucky lady out there who's waitin' for me!"

"Good luck, tuxedo-boy!" says Miley.

"Good luck, Oken!" says Lilly.

"Thanks, guys! Smokin' Oken's ready for love!" says Oliver as he walks away.

"I was wrong, the new Oliver is much more cool than the old one!" says Miley.

"Yeah, he's actually much more like a man now!" says Lilly.

"Ya think he'll have a girlfriend by the end of the day?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"I do too!"

Later the same day as Miley and Lilly are in Miley's room getting dressed as Hannah and Lola they both wonder if Oliver found a girlfriend or not.

"I wonder how Oliver's search for a girl went?" says Lilly.

"Me too! He didn't tell us anything!"

"Yeah, he just said 'See you' and went home after last class!"

"Yeah, there should be some girl ou there who's hot for new Oliver!"

"Yeah!"

Miley holds up two different jackets. "Should I wear the black leather-jacket or the denim one with silver-bling on it?"

"The black one!" says Lilly.

"Okey, black it is!"

"So Hannah, who's going to be your bodyguard?"

"I don't know yet, Lola! Dad told me that seven people wanna be my bodyguard!"


	7. Hannah Montana is a star!

**It's two weeks since Hannah Montana's album came out and Hannah and Lola are back stage at Colin Lasseter's TV-show 'The Real Deal'.**

"This is so cool, Hannah! Your album went to no. 1, it's great!"

"Easy, Lola! I know it's a big thing, but try to be cool, okey?"

"Miss Montana, you're on in five!"

"Okey!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Lola!"

"Sorry, Hannah! Lola's right here for ya!"

"Okey, here we go!" says Hannah as she walk out on the set.

"And here she is, the new teen pop-star, miss Hannah Montana!" says Colin Lasseter with his signature scraggly voice.

"Hi, everybody!"

"So, Hannah. How does it feel to make it to no. 1 with your very first album?"

"It's great! I'm very happy!"

"That's good. 'Tween Magazine' says that you're the top new pop-star this year. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm not sure if I'm _**that **_cool, but maybe I am. Who knows?"

"Can your fans look forward to a second Hannah Montana-album in the future?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there'll be a another Hannah-album soon!"

"People are calling like crazy! Let's see what they got to say!"

"Okey!"

"Kathy from Texas, you're on with Hannah Montana!"

"Hannah, you're so cool, I can't wait for your big concert next week!"

"Thanks, I'm lookin' forward to the concert too! See ya there!"

Next day Miley, Lilly and Oliver are hanging out in Miley's room.

"So, Ollie! Tell us everything!" says Miley.

"Yeah, we want all the yummie details!" says Lilly.

"Slow down, guys! I found a girl and she's really hot for me!"

"Who is she? Do we know her?"

"It's Chelsea Rose!"

"Nice work, Oliver! Chelsea is a hot girl. High five!"

"Oh, yeah! Ollie's got himself a hot lady!"

"So, how was the first date, Oliver?"

"I took her to the movies!"

"Oh, really? You didn't like romantic movies!"

"I can't take a girl to see an action-movie on a first date! Duh!"

"Ollie's got a hidden soft-side!"

"Sure! Go ahead! Make fun of me again!"

"Sorry, Ollie!"

"Thanks, Miley!"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"No, we're taking things slow!"

"Come on, Oliver! You're Smokin' Oken! On Monday at school you'll kiss her! Lilly and I are gonna be right there to back you up if something goes wrong!"

"No, Chelsea and I wanna take this slow and if you're my friends you have to be okey with that!"

"Sorry, Oliver! I almost stabbed your man-spirit again!"

"It's okey, Miley! My man-spirit is too strong to take any damage today!"

"Chelsea is lucky to be Smokin' Oken's special lady!"

"Thanks, Lilly!"

"I can imagine Oliver and Chelsea's first kiss! The moon is bright, their eyes glow and the air is filled with the sweet sound of a thousand violins!"

"Aaaaawww, so cute!"

"That doesn't happen in real life! Things like that only happen in those girl-movies you force me to watch all the time!"

"And in soap operas, Ollie-boy!"

"Not that again, Miley!"

"Don't worry, Oliver! It was a joke!"

"Yeah, but it's also true. Those romantic kissing-scenes are in soap operas too, Oliver!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Lilly!"


End file.
